Primer y único amor
by Zinimaginazion Rini T
Summary: La Princesa siempre amó a ese joven con su corazón entero. Desde el primer instante que lo vio ella supo que había nacido para conocerlo. Pero, su amor se verá en peligro, Rini llegará a creer que él amor de Helios hacia ella fue fingido y mal intencionado, ¿Podrá llegar a odiarlo? ¿O aún quedará un poco de ese amor que le profesaba? Por favor, no copies ni calques mi historia.
1. Presentación

_Hola a todos, me presento nuevamente. Soy Zinimaginazion Rini T, y he venido una vez más a reeditar la historia con la que me di a conocer en este lugar, donde están muchos de mis buenos recuerdos, aunque también algunos muy penosos que no quisiera rememorar._

 _Este libro originalmente se llamaba " **El Primer amor de la Princesa del Futuro** ", pero la razón por la que lo dejé, como la mayoría de mis otras historias, es porque me desvíe de un concepto original que se perdió por querer experimentar con el OoC, pero en los últimos años que duró mi ausencia, estuve arreglándola e incluso la publiqué en otro lugar (Por lo que si la llegan ver publicada en ese sitio, no se alarmen, esa soy yo)._

 _Cambié muchas cosas hasta que quedó de mi gusto, y estoy segura que esta vez no se van a decepcionar de mi..._

 _Esta re-edición va dedicada a tres personas: a mi querida tía, a **Luna-P27** y **Avro Lancaster** (¿Ustedes dos aún se acuerdan de mi como yo de ustedes?)_

 _Aquí tienen una pequeña presentación, espero que les guste._

* * *

Era una noche espléndida, la princesa suspiró mientras unas pequeñas manos tiraban de la fina seda del vestido rosa pastel que lucía impecable, pidiendo la atención de ella.

¿Cómo era que había logrado dejar de sentir tanto dolor por la pérdida del amor de su vida?

Promesas rotas era lo único que le quedaba de él, promesas y su pequeño tesoro, un recuerdo de aquel gran amor, aún si solo fue por parte de ella.

En los ojos de ella podía ver los de él, sin duda ella tenía los mismos ojos de Helios...

Yumeko, ese era su nombre, era una niña de solo un año de edad.

Rini decidió llamarla así porque significa "Niña de los sueños" y ese nombre la hacía recordar mucho a ese joven.

Ella era como los sueños en los que ambos se conocieron, cuando Rini supo que él era con quien quería pasar la eternidad, pero ¿Helios sentía lo mismo? No, si Helios la hubiese amado, nunca la hubiese dejado después de obtener lo que realmente buscaba de ella.

Rini ya no era más una niña, era una mujer, y a pesar de que Helios la había abandonado, había logrado reponerse y ahora estaba comprometida nuevamente, era feliz con su nena, sus padres adoraban a la niña y siempre estuvieron al lado suyo para cuidarla.

Aunque la felicidad de Rini estaba incompleta... Ella aún miraba la luna, esa luna frente a la cual Helios le juró amor eterno, suspiraba con el pecho lleno de añoranza y lo llamaba pidiendo que todo fuera un error, una equivocación, que al abrir los ojos vería a su amado esperándola...

Pero eso no pasaba...

Lo único que le recordaba a él era Yumeko...

Yumeko era muy diferente de Rini, muchas personas predijeron que el hijo de la Pequeña Dama era muy peligroso, que su poder sería incalculable, incluso llegando a hacerle daño.

Pero a Rini no le importaba, ella amaba a su hija.

¿Cómo fue que las cosas se volvieron así? Detrás de todo esto hay toda una historia que contar...

* * *

 _Espero que les guste y me dejen un review para poder conocer su opinión. No sé que tan seguido lo voy a actualizar, eso depende de como le vaya a la historia._

 _Abrazos de Fer 3_


	2. Capítulo 1: Una visita especial

Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Si es así, háganmelo saber con un review, eso es bastante motivador para mi, pues esta historia tiene mucho valor sentimental para mi.

* * *

Aquellos días pasaban muy bien para la "Pequeña Dama", algunos de sus seres más cercanos le decían así a pesar de que ya tenía veinte años físicamente, aunque eso no le molestaba. Algunas personas la llamaban sólo "Rini", diminutivo de Serena, ya que simplemente ese es su nombre.

Rini (Como nosotros nos referiremos a ella) esperaba con ansias la visita del amor de su vida.

Hacía lo conocía desde que era una chiquilla; no había detalle sobre ella que Helios no supiera, y, aunque no del todo, ella también sabía bastante sobre él.

Diana miraba atenta a la jovencita arreglarse lo más hermosa posible, hasta que quedó perfecta.

—Princesa —Le llamó una de las mozas- El joven Helios la espera en el jardín.

—Dígale que enseguida voy —Dijo con tono jovial mientras se alisaba la falda del vestido rosado con lazos fucsias que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Rini salió de su alcoba acompañada por Diana, a quien llevaba cargando en brazos como bebé.

En el salón principal del palacio, todos estaban reunidos, sus padres, las chicas, Luna y Artemis; Rini sonrió y los saludó, contenta y con esa sonrisa enamoradiza.

—Vaya —Dijo su madre, la Neo reina Serena—Al parecer alguien se despertó contenta.

—Está así de feliz porque el chico que le gusta ha venido a verla —Dijo Lady Mina con una risita.

— ¡V-Venus...! —Exclamó Rini, un poco avergonzada.

Mina sólo respondió con la misma risa, acompañada de la voz de la Moza aquella repetirle a Rini:

—Princesa, el joven Helios la está esperando.

El Rey miró a su hija, la cual seguía bastante roja.

— ¿Helios? —Preguntó, suspicaz.

—Sí, papá, Helios —Respondió Rini.

— ¿El guardián de los sueños? ¿Aquel que te salvó de morir en una caída al vacío?

—Sí, el mismo —Dijo su hija, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Dile que tu padre le pide que cuide de ti —Dijo el rey mientras la reina le miraba con cierta dulzura.

—Está bien papá, yo se lo digo —Afirmó para seguir andando hasta al jardín.

Rini caminó por los senderos exteriores, rodeados de pulcras rosas de distintos colores y de dulce fragancia, hasta que finalmente lo vio frente a ella y su corazón palpitó rápidamente.

—Helios —Dijo con cierta timidez— Disculpa, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No, para nada, no te preocupes por eso, mi Pequeña Dama, he llegado hace muy poco y...

—Lo siento... —Dijo ella dándose cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacía en convencerla— No soy buena con la puntualidad.

—No hay problema, yo siempre voy a esperar por ti.

El rostro de Rini se puso muy rojo. Miró a Helios en silencio, él contemplaba las rosas blancas de unos arbustos.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Oh, he venido a hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

—Verás, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo... Sin embargo, había encontrado la manera y el momento apropiado.

— ¿U-Uh? Dímelo, Helios.

El joven miró a la princesa, ella lo observaba curiosa, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos rojos, como dos preciosos rubíes.

—Yo... —Helios suspiró— Llevo demasiado tiempo muy enamorado de ti, y no puedo seguirlo callando…

Rini se puso mucho más roja, se llevó las manos hasta los labios para tratar de cubrió su sonrojo.

Helios miraba algo confuso la reacción de la joven, que seguía ocultando la boca y la cara entre sus manos.

— ¡N-No me mires! —Pidió dándole la espalda— ¡Me veo como un tomate!

Helios dejo escapar una risa leve.

—Calma, ya deje de verte —Respondió entre risas leves.

Rini se tranquilizó y se apartó las manos del rostro.

—No sé qué decirte... —Dijo ella.

— ¿Y, por qué?

—Porque, igual te quiero mucho... De hecho... Yo... T-También te amo demasiado, Helios... Eres completamente correspondido.

Él no sabría decir si lo que sintió en ese momento fue una inmensa felicidad, pero estaba seguro, así se sentía.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Helios sin dejar de mirar a Rini, quien había dejado de tener cara de tomate y volvió a la normalidad.

—Creo que si nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, si como yo te amo, me amas tú así, deberíamos comenzar una relación... Ya sabes, como novio y novia —Dijo Rini, bastante ilusionada.

Helios asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón a Rini, ella sonrió levemente sonrojada, pero sin dejar de verlo de esa manera tan dulce.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¡S-Sí! —Exclamó ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

El rostro de Helios se iluminó de felicidad, Rini saltó a sus brazos, se paró de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso.

—Rini —Helios llamó su nombre, dirigiendo su mirada a ella, quien se sonrojó notablemente al oírle.

— ¿Dime? —La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bastante tierna —Dijo sonriéndole.

Rini parecía estar bastante emocionada, como si fuese a explotar de alegría en ese momento.

— ¿Te parezco tierna? —Preguntó ella con una faceta bastante infantil.

—Mucho —Admitió, para luego sonreír— No has cambiado en nada...

—Creo que tienes razón —Murmuró— Pero, eso no es malo ¿Cierto?

—En lo absoluto —Helios volvió a dirigir su mirada a los rosales del bello jardín— Te quiero tal y como eres, Rini.

—Yo también te quiero tal y como eres, no importan los defectos, los errores, ni nada, para mí, eso te hace el chico perfecto...

En ese momento llegó otra de las mozas del palacio y les dijo a ambos jóvenes que los reyes aguardaban para verles en el salón con las Sailor.

Ambos fueron hacia el sitio señalado por la muchacha, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el salón principal del palacio de cristal.

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Mina.

—Ustedes dos están muy juntitos hoy ¿No? —Siguió Rei, mirando atentamente a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Setsuna se unió al interrogatorio.

— ¡Díganlo ya! —Prorrumpieron las chicas, bastante ávidas, mientras la Reina se reía, cosa que al Rey Endymion no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

— ¡Helios y yo estamos saliendo oficialmente! —Anunció Rini con alegría, mientras el salón se inundaba de chillidos de emoción y felicidad por parte de la gran mayoría de las Sailor.

La ola de preguntas volvió más intensa que nunca.

— ¿Ya se besaron? —Preguntó Mina.

— ¿Cuándo se casan? —Les cuestionó Rei, a manera de broma.

— ¿Ya han planeado su primera cita? —Interrogó Lita, mirándoles.

—Chicas, déjenlos en paz —Expresó Amy.

—Princesa, ¿No estará pensando en cometer barbaridades, verdad? —Preguntó Diana haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara a más no poder.

— ¿A quién le pediste permiso? —Preguntó Endymion, con tono receloso.

—Cariño, ella tiene más de mil ciento veinte años, ya es una mujer adulta, no tiene por qué pedir permiso... -Dijo la Neo reina con una agradable sonrisa.

—Independientemente de su edad, ella es aún mi niña... —Replicó el Rey algo más calmado, para dirigir su mirada a Helios— Cuida de mi hija, pues no me quieres conocer enojado, muchacho.

El joven asintió, mientras Rini se palmeó la frente y veía a su padre un poco apenada.

— ¿Cómo te animaste a decirle que la amas? —Preguntó Hotaru, esta vez a Helios.

—Chicas, basta, son muchas preguntas —Dijo Rini—, pero, si Helios no tiene objeción, yo les responderé.

Ella miró al joven y él asintió dándole su aprobación.

—Mina: Sí, ya nos dimos un beso ¿No te acuerdas? Hace muchos años... Rei: No nos casaremos aún. Lita: No, no la hemos planeado. Diana: Esas cosas no se preguntan. Papá: Lo siento, pero mamá tiene razón. Hotaru: Sólo pasó y ya

Y así fue toda la tarde, todos estaban diciéndole a ambos como debían comportarse, haciéndoles preguntas raras y de más.

Sin embargo, para Rini y Helios había sido en verdad un gran día.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _«El tiempo aún es nuestro, siempre va a ser nuestro...»._


	3. Capítulo 2: Una penosa cena

_Hola de nuevo, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Espero que te guste, si es así por favor dímelo en un review, quiero conocer tu opinión._

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió bastante rápido, medio año desde aquel día en que los dos jóvenes, protagonistas de esta historia, formalizaron su relación.

Desde entonces, cualquier persona que miraba a Rini y Helios podía asegurar que no habían visto nunca una pareja más unida.

Rini era suya y Helios de ella.

Incluso algunos decían que podía apreciar el amor entre los dos, siempre con la misma intensidad; como si cada día se volviesen a enamorar.

Ellos pasaban la gran mayoría de sus tardes juntos, a menos que ella tuviese algún compromiso relativo a sus estudios o su familia, o que él tuviese que volver a su plano onírico para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Aun así, ellos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Una noche, todos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa para la cena. La Reina le dijo a su hija que invitase a su novio al palacio para que pudiera convivir un poco más con ellos, sin embargo, en el comedor había una atmosfera bastante incómoda. Todos estaban totalmente en silencio, nadie hablaba, no se podía escuchar ni una voz; tanto fue así, que Rini juraría que podía escuchar las respiraciones de todos.

Permanecieron así durante casi quince minutos, hasta que la Neo Reina rompió el silencio y comenzó a contar divertidas anécdotas de cuando era solo una chica un poco más joven que su hija.

Las risitas no se hicieron esperar. Esa era una de las virtudes que más le agradaban a Rini de su mamá, siempre sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando a Serena se le habían agotado las ideas, todo volvió a ser aquel mutismo tan riguroso.

Ya cuando todo se había vuelto sumamente bochornoso, Setsuna tomó la palabra y al parecer a todos se les dibujó un rostro de alivio.

—Y... ¿Cómo les ha ido, Princesa?

—Bien, supongo —Respondió Rini sintiendo las miradas de sus familiares.

— ¿Supones? — La cuestionó Hotaru.

—Siento que las cosas van bien, ambos estamos muy felices como pareja... — La joven dio un suspiro mirando de reojo a Helios, quien se encontraba algo reflexivo.

Todos le miraron, y él, al sentir que era observado, levanto la vista, se avergonzó y negó levemente con la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos por completo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Rini y Helios vaciló un poco antes de responderle a la muchacha.

—No —Fue lo único que pudo decirle.

—Y... ¿Les gusta mucho estar juntos? —Está vez fue Diana quien siguió la ronda de preguntas.

Rini pensó en ello un poco.

—A mí me gusta estar con Helios —Afirmó la pelirrosa— Pasamos ratos muy agradables.

—Lo mismo digo... —Añadió Helios con voz queda, algo que hizo que todos se detuviesen en seco, guardando silencio y mirándole fijamente.

—Helios... —Rini lo llamó, con tono intranquilo— ¿Estás seguro de que no ocurre nada malo?

—Sí —Afirmó él— Lo que pasa es que... Estaba pensando en algo que tengo que hacer más tarde.

— ¿Uh? ¿Seguro? —Preguntó ella un tanto más tranquila, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero que silencio más incómodo! —Exclamó Diana, mientras los ojos de los presentes se iba directamente a ella; si las miradas mataran...

—Creo que Diana tiene razón —Suspiró Serena— Usualmente ustedes no tienden a guardar silencio a la hora de comer, y ahora están bastante callados.

—Es que, ¿No sientes la tensión en este ambiente? —Dijo Rei.

—Exactamente —Prosiguió Hotaru- está bastante pesado.

—Pues, sí, hay bastante tensión, pero no comprendo porqué —Se quejó la Neo Reina.

— ¿Es por mí? —Preguntó Helios, sin despegar la mirada del plato en el que aún se encontraba su porción de alimento, volviéndose nuevamente el centro de atención.

—No, no, no, por favor, no lo tomes así —Dijo la Neo Reina, bastante embrollada.

—No es la primera vez que pasa —Dijo Lita tratando de convencer al joven, a pesar de que estaba en lo correcto.

—Lita tiene razón —Dijo Mina, igual de confundida que Serena.

El comedor se llenó de voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin que se entendiese ni una palabra; Helios seguía con la misma idea de que su presencia resultaba algo incómoda para todos en ese sitio, así que antes de decidir retirarse, se dirigió a Rini, que ya estaba desesperada por tanto escándalo.

—Lo siento... —Le dijo— No debí venir cuando me siento de esta manera... Creo que los he afectado a ellos con mi estrés.

— ¿No decías que no te pasaba nada? —La pelirrosa lo regañó, mirándolo con cierta dulzura.

—Imaginaba que no era para tanto... -Helios volteó a ver a las Sailor y la Reina, que discutían entre ellas.

— ¡Silencio! —Exclamó el Rey con su profunda voz, mientras en su rostro se veía una mirada de fastidio.

Las chicas y la Neo Reina volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, bastante apenadas por su conducta.

—Debería darles vergüenza —Les reprendió Endymion, bastante molesto— Ya somos personas lo suficientemente maduras como para comportarnos de esa manera.

—Cierto —Dijo Serena Ya estamos bastante grandes como para estar peleando y más a la hora de comer.

Helios suspiró dándose cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación al reaccionar de aquella manera ante la familia de su novia.

—Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa —Dijo el joven con su tono templado, sintiéndose más calmado. Todos se notaron un tanto más sosegados y empezaron a reír.

—No te preocupes —Dijo la Neo Reina Serena, con su radiante sonrisa tan característica.

Rini negó con la cabeza para suspirar levemente.

— ¿Y ahora tú? ¿Ya te pusiste de malas? —Le preguntó su madre al percibir su cambio de humor.

Rini le miró y volvió su mirada a sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo.

—No, mamá, no estoy molesta, es que… Esto no me gusta.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Que todos estén incómodos —Admitió la joven—, no me gusta que pase esto cuando estamos todos juntos... Y menos cuando Helios es nuestro invitado.

—No te preocupes, una cena tan penosa como esta no se repetirá más nunca —Le respondió su madre.

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban más animados, incluyendo a Helios, claro.

Estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas, hubo interrogatorios a la pareja como ya era costumbre, hasta que todos se retiraron de la mesa y finalmente Rini tuvo que despedirse de Helios.

Ella deseaba que llegara el día en el que ya no tendría que separarse de él, que ya no habría adiós que valiera, el día en que Helios se quedaría para siempre a su lado...

Y así, el tiempo siguió su curso.

Cada día que pasaba todo iba mejor; al parecer a las chicas y a los Reyes Helios les agradaba mucho, pues tiempo atrás había hecho muchas cosas buenas por ellos. Sabían que era un buen muchacho, que él en serio quería a Rini y que él le tenía el amor que decía tenerle.

Y pues, no había mejor noticia para la Princesa, sus padres la apoyaban por completo, pues ante todo lo único que les importaba era su felicidad.

Pero… Todo cambiaría para siempre hasta esa noche... ¿Inolvidable? ¿Especial? Eso es lo de menos, pero de una forma u otra pasó. Aquella noche, la tentación se desprendió de ambos con un beso y se olvidaron por completo de lo demás, sólo eran ellos, ellos dos solos.

Habían idealizado a la perfección ese momento, en el que sus almas se encontraran unidas en la consumación de aquel acto de amor. Fue tan difícil para ella respirar, pero a final de cuentas, la pelirrosa estaba segura de que las intenciones de su amado no eran ni un juego, ni palabras vacías.

¿Estaba bien o mal? A Helios no le preocupaba mientras pudiera estar con su amada, y Rini no sabía qué pensar al respecto, a pesar de que estuvo nerviosa y él prometió que todo estaría bien; había sido algo que marcó un punto y aparte en su relación, algo le decía que después de eso, no tardarían en decidirse a vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos…

Tenía que decirle como se sentía.

« _Si aceptas compartir tu vida contigo ¿Me puedo quedar a tu lado para siempre? No quiero dejarte y menos ahora…_ » Fue lo que tenía tantas ganas de decirle, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad o el valor.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : « _Me pregunto si aún recuerdas ese tiempo en el que me viste madurar, ahora el tiempo pasó veloz. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber sido tú la energía de mi motor y haberme impulsado cuando pensaba que ya no iba a poder seguir adelante, casi nadie puede llegar a ser tan importante en el crecimiento de otra persona_ »

No puse lemmon porque soy mala escribiéndolo, verdaderamente, además que me resulta vergonzoso escribirlo de esta pareja (Porque aunque pongo a Small Lady como adulta, ella es una niña en el material original y me resulta muy penoso xD).


	4. Capítulo 3: Reunión familiar

_Muy buenas a todos, como siempre, aquí tienen el capítulo. Realmente esperaba que a mi regreso las cosas fueran como antes, pero, no importa, no voy a perder los ánimos, seguiré hasta el final. En fin, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

Desde lo sucedido aquel día, Rini sentía mucho más deseo de ver a Helios, aunque, ella no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Es más, ni siquiera conocía a su familia.

Solo conocía de vista a su madre, una mujer con un largo y ondulado cabello azul y ojos anaranjados, que, según Helios, se llamaba Esmeralda y él siempre se refería respetuosamente a ella como " _Madre_ "; en cambio Rini, sólo con llamar " _Mamá_ " a la Neo Reina Serena, ya tenía suficiente para no ser irrespetuosa con ella.

La joven de los brillantes ojos rojos no sabía nada sobre el padre de Helios, ni siquiera sabía si tenía hermanos. Él le dijo que sí, aunque no cuántos, si mayores o menores.

A Helios no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su misterioso linaje, y a lo mejor tenía razón.

Su padre era, según él, un dictador en el reino que regía con puño de hierro, además de que parecía despreciarle demasiado, pues ni siquiera le dio la libertad de elegir a qué parte del mundo onírico quería servir.

Su madre era bastante gentil y amaba a todos aquellos que poseían sueños y esperanzas. Ella creía que todo ser guarda amor y bondad en su interior, incluso si era el cruel Rey absolutista del mundo de las pesadillas, su esposo. Helios la quería demasiado, estaba dispuesto a servirla y a seguir sus órdenes en todo momento.

Un día a Rini se le cumpliría el deseo de conocer a la familia de Helios, aunque no exactamente como ella lo había ideado.

Ese día el joven iba por la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal a cumplir un encargo de su madre, sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por sus hermanos.

En ese momento se topó con su amada, algo que realmente era como dinamita en ese momento, estando rodeado por su novia y sus tres hermanos mayores, (Un hermano y dos hermanas, que por cierto eran ambas muy entrometidas y sobreprotectoras cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño).

—Rini, mi Princesa —Dijo él, a manera de saludo.

— ¡Hola, Helios! ¡El día de hoy luces increíble! —Exclamó la pelirrosa, con un rubor leve en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero... —Trató de buscar con la mirada el sitio que su madre le había indicado, sintió que estaba desubicado.

— ¡Que gusto verte! ¡Oh! ¡Mira qué bonito se ve cuando la nieve está cayendo! Es extraño, pues es primavera y ya no debería hacer frío —Exclamó juntando sus manos para atrapar algunos copos— Por cierto, Diana, Nicole y yo vamos a ir al parque ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo... Quizá otro día.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Dijo con una sonrisa, para después tratar de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Entonces, de la nada sus dos hermanas se abalanzaron sobre él derribándole sobre el césped cubierto de blanca y fría escarcha.

— ¡Oigan! —Exclamó.

— ¡Ya verás, Helios! —Exclamó una de ellas, era algo parecida a él, salvo que tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello bastante largo recogido en una coleta, lucía un vestido blanco, pulcro y hermoso atado de la cintura con un lazo negro, además de algunas cintas en sus muñecas a manera de pulseras.

— ¡Le diremos a Madre que estabas con una chica en vez de hacer lo que te ha ordenado! —Le amenazó la otra, una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, muy bonita, vestía exactamente igual que su hermana mayor.

— ¡Minerva! ¡Alice! ¡Dejen de importunarme de esa manera! ¡Ya no soy un niño...!

—En eso tienes razón —Dijo la de la larga coleta azul— Pero igualmente sigues siendo el hermano pequeño, Helios, y no podemos permitir que nuestro hermanito se distraiga de sus deberes por estar coqueteando con las señoritas.

—Cállate —Le dijo él bastante sonrojado, levantándose del suelo a la vez que se sacudía la nieve de la ropa.

Rini miraba a los tres sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una profunda voz intervino.

—Minerva, Helios ya no es ese niño al que te gustaba perseguir por los jardines hace ya cientos de años —Dijo el dueño de esa voz tan seductora, un joven muy parecido a aquella chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, alto, bien parecido. Su vestimenta era similar a la de Helios, a diferencia de que él usaba una capa larga y negra que sujetaba con un broche rojo a su hombro.

—Lowell, aun así él es nuestro hermanito ¿O no, Alice?

—Sí —Respondió la chica de cabello oscuro— y nos preocupamos por él.

Helios puso los ojos en blanco, si algo le contrariaba era que sus hermanos le trataran como un chiquillo descuidado y torpe, cuando claro estaba que no lo era.

—Así que el hijo menor... —Susurró Rini, recordándole a Helios que ella también estaba presente.

—En efecto, soy el menor de cuatro hijos —Dijo Helios.

—Pensaba que eras el mayor, cuando mucho el intermedio... No te veo como el hermano menor —Agregó la joven con una risita bastante sutil.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿La famosa Princesa Dama Serena? —Preguntó Alice, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí.

—Pensaba que estaría en su hogar, Princesa —Dijo Minerva resaltando esa última palabra.

—Voy a ir con unas amigas —Se excusó Rini.

—Lástima que a Alice y Minerva se les ocurrió saltar sobre nuestro hermano —Dijo Lowell— Nosotros que pensábamos darles la sorpresa...

— ¿Sorpresa? —Preguntaron ambos, confundidos.

—Sí —El muchacho carraspeó un poco— Verán, nuestras familias acordaron reunirse hoy para celebrar su relación, pero al parecer Minerva y Alice tienen la idea de que nuestro hermano es un niño que no sabe cuidarse solo, y el resto ya lo saben.

— ¿¡De verdad nuestros padres hicieron tal cosa!? —Exclamó Rini bastante emocionada— ¡Ay, vaya! Mamá y papá ni siquiera tuvieron la sutileza de avisarme —Dicho eso tomó su teléfono celular para llamarle a Nicole y preguntarle si se podía posponer lo del parque para otro día.

— ¿De verdad…? ¿Piensan que nuestro padre tenga que estar aquí obligatoriamente? —Murmuró Helios mientras su novia hablaba por teléfono.

—No sé qué tienes en contra de Padre, Madre dice que sólo es cosa de tenerle paciencia... Ya sabes cómo es él... Es exigente y no es muy fácil conseguir su aprobación —Le dijo Lowell.

—Y menos si soy yo quien la solicita… —Replicó el joven peli azul en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Rini cortó la comunicación con Nicole y miró a Helios.

—Bien, permítanme llevarlos al palacio, aquí hace mucho frío... —Dijo ella, tratando de ser cortés.

Los muchachos caminaron guiados por la Princesa hacia su residencia.

Los hermanos iban conversando sobre algunas cosas, Helios llevaba una expresión de desgano en el rostro ¿Por qué ellos tuvieron que aparecer y armarle una escenita en frente de Rini?

Al llegar ahí, la joven contempló nuevamente a aquella hermosa mujer del cabello azulado, los ojos anaranjados y el vestido blanco con una secuencia lineal multicolor que empezaba en su pecho y terminaba en el suelo, a sus pies.

Tenía entendido que a pesar de ser también una reina, muy a diferencia de su madre, no le gustaba el término " _majestad_ " para que se refirieran a ella ¿La razón? Simplemente no la sabía. Sus amigos más íntimos y su esposo le llamaban por su nombre, sus hijos " _Madre_ ".

—Lowell, Minerva, Alice, Helios, mis queridos hijos —Los saludó de mayor a menor, con tono suave y cordial.

—Madre —Respondieron los cuatro al unísono haciendo algún tipo de reverencia frente a ella.

La Neo Reina Serena se colocó al lado de Esmeralda y observó detenidamente a los cuatro muchachos.

Rini les miró sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, y, ¿Su esposo tardará aún en llegar? —Preguntó la Neo Reina.

—Eso creo... Es un hombre muy ocupado.

« _Y un tirano también_ » Pensó Helios.

Su padre era Lord Deus, se sabía que ese no era su nombre real, si no que era el que él decidió utilizar al ser nombrado Amo de las Tinieblas y los Temores, regente absoluto del Imperio Pesadilla y Rey de las sombras.

Su madre Esmeralda, Reina de los bellos sueños, guardiana suprema de los anhelos y de las esperanzas de los seres humanos.

Su hermano mayor, Lowell, soberano y guardián de las Pesadillas, futuro Rey de las Tinieblas.

Sus hermanas, Minerva, guardiana de los sueños de amor, encargada de cuidar de todos los corazones que tienen el sueño de compartirse con una persona especial, y Alice, guardiana celestial de los bellos sueños, encargada de proteger a todos aquellos seres que tenían un buen corazón.

Y él, nuestro joven protagonista, era Helios, guardián de los sueños de las personas, soberano legítimo de Ilusión.

A pesar de que no le permitieron elegir a quién quería servir por ser el menor de los cuatro, a él no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, porque le era muy agradable cuidar de los sueños de las personas, y mientras no dejaran de creer en sus anhelos, él siempre tendría ese deber, además de que fue gracias a ello que conoció a su Princesa.

Las madres de ambos estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que se sintió esa atmósfera helada que a Helios le erizaba la piel, era nada más y nada menos que la presencia de su padre en la inmensa sala.

Se trataba de un hombre muy alto, de cabellos largos y oscuros. Era idéntico a Lowell, sólo que con rasgos más maduros en su rostro y una barba bastante rara, tenía una presencia poderosa, algo que hacía que todos le temieran y respetaran.

Helios lo presento ante los padres de Rini como el Amo de las Tinieblas y los Temores, y no menos importante que lo anterior, su padre.

A Rini le parecía intimidante, tenía una mirada con la que parecía que podría matar a alguien con sólo verle a los ojos, que se parecieran al frío y oscuro vacío; muy a diferencia de Helios, en cuyo mirar ella veía reflejadas las luces del infinito.

Esa tarde, los padres de la Princesa y la madre del joven guardián estuvieron conversando sobre sus hijos y lo felices que estaban con su relación. El padre de Helios permaneció callado, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa y observaba a su hijo menor, quien estaba nervioso.

Concluida la reunión, al estar ya en el palacio de Ilusión, Helios se sintió un tanto más tranquilo, pero ni bien terminó de pensar que todo había salido bien, sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo, una presencia bastante inquietante y una gran mano tomarle el hombro, mientras esa voz fuerte y penetrante, aunque con tono sosegado, le decía:

—Tenemos que hablar, te esperaré en mi despacho después de la cena, no demores ni un minuto más.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _«Algo ocurre ahí adentro, no se puede detener ya, lo que sientes no puedes controlar. Tu corazón ya no puede, es muy grande para ti, lo que sientes no puedes controlar»_


	5. Capítulo 4: Trucos y mentiras

_Muy buenas a todos, me presento nuevamente con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia._

 _Hay un punto muy importante que quiero tocar aquí, y es que en mi fic, como ya lo habrán notado, me tomé la libertad de utilizar varios OC, por lo que pueden interpretar esta historia como un "AU" si así lo prefieren ustedes._

 _Sin más, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si es así, por favor hagánmelo saber con un review, mi joven espíritu de chiquilla se sentiría muy feliz._

* * *

Si había un sitio de su hogar que Helios más detestara, era precisamente su alcoba.

Ese día tenía que quedarse ahí, solo y sin nada que hacer, pues debía recuperarse de la horrible fiebre que estaba sufriendo; Algo que no le había ocurrido desde hacía quién sabe cuántos años, quizá la última vez que se resfrió fue cuando era un niño pequeño.

Además de que estaba inquieto por lo que su padre y él habían conversado el otro día.

Recordó que hacía unos días atrás, le ordenó verlo en el despacho donde de vez en cuando atendía ciertos asuntos. Le pidió que tomara asiento frente al escritorio.

—Hijo mío... ¿Sabes? A decir verdad tus hermanos y yo tenemos una pequeña intranquilidad respecto a tu relación con la princesa de Tokio de Cristal...

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Helios —Llamó su nombre dándole esa mirada que lo hacía ponerse cabizbajo y encogerse de hombros— Como sabrás Minerva y Alice son muy... —El hombre guardó un largo silencio buscando alguna palabra apropiada para que su hijo comprendiera.

— ¿Entrometidas? —Preguntó con la mirada baja.

—Por así decirlo —Agregó su padre— Y... Me relataron algo que me ha hecho deliberar bastante y no me tiene nada contento.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que pasó entre ustedes dos —Concluyó el Amo de las Tinieblas.

El rostro del joven se puso levemente rojo al oír sobre el " _incidente_ " que tuvo la torpeza de contarle a Lowell, en busca de algún tipo de consejo por parte de su hermano mayor; así que muy posiblemente fue quien informó a Minerva y Alice.

—Ah, eso...

—Sabías que no debías hacer ninguna imprudencia de esa magnitud...

—Padre, yo...

—No me interrumpas cuando te hablo, Helios —Le dijo su padre haciéndolo enmudecer— Sabes perfectamente que no podías tocar a esa muchacha antes de convertirla en tu esposa ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, Padre... —Respondió el joven, sin poder recuperar la calma y con el rostro aún enrojecido de la pura vergüenza— Pero te puedo asegurar que yo...

—Tus motivos no son problema mío, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que haces —Le espetó su Padre— Y además hay otro pequeño problema.

— ¿Y cuál es, Padre?

—Ni a tus hermanas ni a mi nos gusta esa joven para ser tu pareja, mucho menos tu esposa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que sea el tipo de mujer que necesitas a tu lado, ella es quien te ha corrompido...

—Padre, mi Pequeña Dama no me ha corrompido, yo la amo. Lo que te hayan dicho Alice y Minerva son solo locuras suyas...

— ¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando te hablo!

Helios desvió la mirada, si algo le exasperaba era que su padre le hablara de esa manera.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué? —Preguntó con desagrado.

—No sé si decir que eres cínico o algo por el estilo.

Helios no le dijo nada, simplemente hizo lo que creyó imposible durante mucho tiempo: vio a su padre a los ojos, intentando convencerle de que estaba en una equivocación.

Pero se notaba que nada ni nadie iba a convencerle, mucho menos él.

—Me tengo que ir —Le dijo— Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, y más vale que sea la elección correcta, o nosotros tendremos que intervenir —Y acto seguido se retiró dejándolo totalmente liado.

Helios soltó un profundo suspiro.

Sabía perfectamente que para Deus él no tenía mucha importancia, no la misma que sus hermanos mayores. Lowell se daba el lujo de rechazar a toda cuanta princesa o doncella el Rey le elegía para casarse, pues debía hacerlo si quería asumir el mando de la mitad del Imperio Pesadilla, sin embargo nunca tenía problemas por ello, ni por decir que quería vivir en soledad. Ya vivía en su propio palacio, era feliz muy a su manera.

Minerva tuvo permitido casarse con quien quiso, y aunque no tenía ni pensaba tener hijos, era bastante feliz como Lowell; Alice, por su parte, aún vivía con Helios y sus padres, pero ya estaba comprometida (Con quien ella había elegido) y muy pronto celebraría su boda.

Y Helios, tenía a su Princesa, pero su padre y sus hermanos (¡Que vaya influencia tenían sobre el primer mencionado!) no aprobaban esa relación, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido.

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Buscarle otra mujer para comprometerlo y obligarlo a casarse? ¿Forzarlo a romper con ella? ¡No, no y no! Era una idea inconcebible y él nunca lo iba aceptar, además, ¿Su madre estaba de su lado? al parecer sí, pero de igual forma ¿A Deus cuándo le había importado la opinión de Esmeralda más que para la decoración del palacio?

—Esto es una injusticia —Se quejó Helios, encogiéndose de hombros en su cama.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero él estaba bastante cansado para prestarle atención al visitante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran cinco: Sus padres y sus hermanos.

—Madre, Padre ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó él, algo confundido.

Helios miró en los ojos de su madre una desolación profunda.

—Te vas a ir, hijo —Dijo con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

—A donde estés solo y nadie se te pueda acercar, hasta que te olvides de esos deseos impuros, propios de un humano —Escuchó a su padre hablarle, una sensación de horror lo invadió.

— ¿¡Solo!? —Preguntó sin aún entender nada.

—Sí, he arreglado todo para enviarte a ese recinto donde enviamos a Lowell hace diez años, hasta que entiendas que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y que esa mujer no es para ti.

— ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes mantenerme encerrado en ese lugar! —Le gritó bastante molesto— ¡No puedes obligarme a olvidar a Rini! ¡Yo la amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ella!

—Pues tendrás que aprender —Sentenció su padre.

—Padre, ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? —Preguntó Lowell.

—Resérvate tu opinión si no te la solicito —Le dijo al joven del cabello azabache— Ahora ven conmigo Helios. Minerva, ayuda a tu hermano a levantarse.

Minerva tomó cuidadosamente al muchacho por el brazo, pero él la apartó con fuerza, casi haciéndola caer, algo que hizo que su padre se enfureciera, lo tomara del brazo y lo sacara bruscamente de su lecho.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto, Padre! —Le gritó— ¡Madre, no permitas que me aleje de la persona que amo! —Dijo mientras su Madre le miraba.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero creo que es necesario que te tomes un tiempo...

Helios palideció notablemente, no creía que fuese su madre quien le estaba diciendo eso, debía ser todo un error, un horrible error.

Sus hermanos se miraron preocupados, pero no intervinieron, sabían que no estaba bien desafiar a Deus.

—Minerva —La llamó su padre después de que Lowell se hubiese llevado a Helios, quien no paró de suplicar clemencia ante el Amo de las Tinieblas— Encárgate de que le llegue la carta...

—Como usted ordene... Padre... —Dijo la joven, reverenciándolo.

La dama peli azul se dirigió al estudio, ¿Cómo su Padre podía pedirle que, siendo la guardiana de los sueños de amor, redactara una carta para romperle el corazón a la novia de su hermano?

Rini no le agradaba mucho a Minerva por motivos que está demás explicar, pero tampoco quería causarle tanto sufrimiento y daño.

Miró con repudio el sobre con la misiva y se aseguró que uno de sus mensajeros la hiciese llegar al Palacio de Cristal.

Por la tarde Rini llego del colegio con Nicole y las otras chicas. Una moza le informó que había llegado una carta de Helios para ella, algo que realmente la emocionó.

Tomó el sobre y corrió a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y abrió la envoltura, bastante optimista, pero su radiante sonrisa se borró al leer las infames palabras plasmadas ahí.

" _Rini Tsukino:_

 _El motivo de esta carta es pedirte que no vuelvas a buscarme más nunca._

 _Ya me harté de mantener esta mentira y de fingir que realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida atado a ti. En realidad no es así, para mí esto ha sido un tonto juego que ya me aburrió bastante. Después de todo, ya he obtenido lo que quería de ti._

 _Sé que tratarás de convencerte a ti misma que esto es una broma, pero nunca he hablado más en serio._

 _Tú solo fuiste una tonta más, una distracción y un simple pasatiempo, pero, no te desanimes, de todas ellas tú siempre serás mi favorita._

 _Hasta nunca, Princesa Dama Serena, y si eres tan lista como se presume, olvídate de mí y de lo ocurrido."_

Rini no podía creerlo, hasta que vio con esa letra, que ella perfectamente reconocía, el nombre de su amado como firma al final de la carta.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Rini guardó la carta y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo mientras las gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, de sus ojos hasta su regazo.

—Esto no puede ser, debo estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla... Y-Yo conozco a Helios y él nunca me diría cosas tan... —La muchacha sintió que su estómago se revolvía, por lo que corrió al baño de su habitación para poder vomitar.

Cuando se sintió mejor, se enjuagó el rostro con un poco de agua tibia, tratando de relajarse.

Por un momento pensó que se sentía tan mal por aquella fuerte impresión, pero no era así, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien en su interior.

— ¿A caso esto es...? —Rini palideció mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, tenía que ser un error, una simple idea histérica suya.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora** : «Hasta el día de tu regreso, tras esta ventana abierta, seguiré esperándote»_


	6. Capítulo 5: Una noticia inesperada

_Muy buenas noches a todos, ¿Saben? He estado pensando en cambiar mi nombre de usuario xD pero no estoy segura de eso._

 _Ya no actualizo tan seguido porque estoy estudiando para un examen muy importante, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para ir editando los capítulos. No estoy segura de qué tan seguido pueda subir un capítulo nuevo..._

 _Por cierto, recomendaría a quienes siguen la historia releerla pronto, pues tenía errores que debo corregir (supongo que los habrán notado). Sin más, espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen un review._

* * *

Rini no sabía qué iba a hacer, estaba aterrada.

¿Y si era cierto lo que sospechaba? ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Probablemente le dirían que informase a Helios para que hablaran de ello, pero ¿Cómo si acababa de abandonarla?

No tuvo más remedio que conseguir un test de embarazo, rogando que su madre o las chicas no se enteraran.

Cuando regresó de la farmacia, decidió verificar sus sospechas.

Esperó un rato, y luego miró si el test ya marcaba el resultado, su rostro se puso pálido, aunque no sabía exactamente que significaban aquellas dos rayas.

Leyó las instrucciones nuevamente y su rostro palideció aún más, realmente estaba embarazada.

No supo que pensar en ese momento. Sintió una rabia enorme, pero no hacia su futuro hijo, si no hacia Helios y hacia sí misma. Sintió vergüenza, dolor, tristeza, y no podía negar que definitivamente quería tener a ese bebé.

La joven suspiró nerviosa y llevó sus manos temblorosas a su vientre, con extremo cuidado.

—N-No te preocupes... Yo... Y-Yo voy a estar siempre contigo... — Habló con voz entrecortada, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo más, se derrumbó ahí mismo, entre sollozos.

¿Debía tratar de contactar a Helios para decírselo? No le importaba, tomó su celular y trato de hacer una llamada, pero solo pudo dejar un mensaje.

—He-Helios... S-Sé que me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada más de mi... P-Pero... ¡Esto es un asunto importante! N-Necesito que lo hablemos... —Dijo apretando el teléfono entre su mano.

Soltó un suspiro y se acostó en su cama acomodando su ropa, para luego tomar el portarretrato de su buró, miró una foto de ella y su amado, ella con su uniforme escolar de camiseta blanca con un pañuelo negro y él vestido de civil con una camisa de igual color a la de ella, corbata aguamarina y una chaqueta gris.

Le recordaba mucho a las fotos que Serena tenía con Darien en el siglo XX, y también que solía creer que tendría una historia de amor tan bella como la de ellos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto...? Yo pensé que me querías... Y ahora te fuiste, llevándote mi corazón y dejándome con un pobre bebé en mis entrañas... Pero, no te preocupes, que yo lo cuidaré y lo educaré muy bien, para que sea una buena persona... Y... No necesitaremos de ti... —Se enderezó para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama— Yo no necesitaré de ti... ¡NUNCA MÁS...! —Gritó llena de ira, arrojando al suelo el marco con la fotografía, que al chocar contra el suelo se rompió.

Se recostó nuevamente mirando el techo, perdida en un mar de pensamientos...

—Rini ya se tardó mucho — Dijo Miranda, hija de Lady Mercury, una joven de cabello ondulado aguamarina que le llegaba a la cintura, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

—Es cierto — Agregó Atenea, la hija mayor de Lady Jupiter, era una chica idéntica a su madre, tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos, además de que también era la más alta de todas.

—Y el trabajo final que pidió nuestra profesora es para mañana — Dijo Nicole, hija de Lady Mars, una joven de cabellos rizados de color negro y ojos rojizos mientras enroscaba sus tirabuzones en un dedo.

—No importa —Dijo Mina, quien, obviamente, era hija de Lady Venus, una rubia de ojos azules cuyo cabello caía sobre sus hombros y el resto estaba adornado con un lazo naranja, muy al estilo de su madre—, nos graduaremos este año, así que ¿Qué más da?

—No —Le reprendieron las otras—. Tenemos que buscarla.

—Yo lo hago —Dijo Nicole.

—Voy contigo —Apoyó Miranda.

Ambas chicas fueron a buscar a Rini, en el camino se toparon con Lady Mercury.

—Muchachas, ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó.

—Buscamos a Rini, mamá ¿Tú la has visto?

—No, pero me supongo que estará en su cuarto, vamos, yo las acompaño.

Las tres se aproximaron a la habitación de Rini y Miranda llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Q-Quién es?

—Nicole, Miranda y Amy —Dijo Lady Mercury.

—Rini, ¿Se te olvida que hay que acabar ese informe? —Le cuestionó la joven pelinegra, quien empujó la puerta y las tres pasaron al cuarto. Se encontraron con la joven cepillándose el cabello frente al tocador, con los ojos algo rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Curioseó Nicole.

—Estoy mareada…

—Ven, seguro que pronto se te pasa. Te ayudaremos a hacer tus tareas... —Le dijo Mirada.

—N-No me siento bien... —Dijo la pelirrosa levantándose de la silla, ni bien apoyó los pies en el suelo cayó desfallecida frente a las chicas.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró a sus dos amigas y a Amy a su lado.

— ¿Por qué se desmayó? —Preguntó Miranda.

—Ha de tener bichos en el estómago —Dijo Nicole.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Le preguntó Lady Mercury.

—O ha de estar embarazada —Agregó Miranda, a manera de broma.

—No lo creo —Replicó su madre.

—Tienes razón, mamá —Dijo Miranda.

—Yo digo que sí tiene bichos, los últimos días ha estado comiendo mucha comida chatarra —Gruñó Nicole—, además, ¿Cómo va a estar embarazada? Rini ni siquiera ha hecho nada indebido con Helios.

El rostro de la pelirrosa enrojeció de vergüenza.

— ¿¡O si!?

—Sí, ¡Sé que fue una tontería, una imprudencia y que no debimos hacerlo! Pero se supone que no debí quedar embarazada... ¡Tomé precauciones para que no ocurriera!

— ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Helios? —Le preguntó Amy.

Rini negó con la cabeza.

—Terminamos...

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Ya no quiere saber nada de mí... Ni siquiera puedo decirle que seremos padres —Dijo sollozando.

—Pero, Rini —Dijo Nicole— ¿Cómo lo van a tomar tu mamá y tu papá?

—Me van a cortar en pedazos, cocinarme, comerme, quemar mis huesos y bailar sobre mi tumba —Respondió irónica.

—No lo creo —Dijo Amy, compasivamente— Serena se va a molestar mucho, Darien se va a sentir un poco mal, pero no te harán todo eso, son tus padres y solo quieren lo mejor para ti...

—Eso hasta que se enteren de mi embarazo, de que Helios me dejó y que he decidido tener al bebé.

—Se molestarán más por lo segundo, pero entenderán si les explicas como sucedieron las cosas, vamos, anímate...

—No les digan —Soltó Rini—, sólo ustedes lo van a saber; mamá y papá se enteraran después, cuando yo encuentre la manera de darles la noticia ¿Entendido?

Las chicas asintieron.

— ¿Y la tarea?

—No voy a ir a la universidad mañana —Espetó—. No me siento con ánimos de ir a ningún lado...

—Está bien —Dijo Nicole— Nosotras acabamos. Mañana le diré a la profesora que no te sientes bien.

—Gracias, Nicole —Le dijo Rini, bastante desanimada.

—Por nada —Respondió jugando con sus tirabuzones.

Las chicas salieron y Rini se volvió a quedar en soledad.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que algún día puedas entender que esto que está pasando es muy duro para mí... No quisiera que mi actitud negativa te haga daño... —Ella acarició suavemente su abdomen, con ese aire maternal que había despertado en ella— Es que... No creía que tendría un bebé tan joven y sin haberme casado... O estando sola —Soltó un suspiro—, bueno, no hay que pensar en eso...

La joven deliberó que aunque Helios se había ido de su lado, al menos le había dejado algo bueno, para siempre. Ese pequeño ser siempre iba a estar a su lado. Y había sido concebido con amor, aún si sólo fue ella quien tuvo ese sentimiento.

—Nunca pensé que se sentiría así —Agregó— ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no, hace dos horas me enteré que vienes en camino y mírame, aquí estoy, hablándote, aunque en realidad dudo que puedas escucharme o entender lo que te digo... Aun así quiero que sepas que me hace feliz el que estés aquí... Todavía ni siquiera te conozco y no puedo evitar sentir un gran amor por ti. En realidad que ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos...

Rini acarició suavemente su vientre.

—Un bebé de Helios... ¿No? —Preguntó apretando con algo de fuerza, mientras algo extraño sucedía en su cabeza. Sintió una sensación enorme de vacío, que la hacía sentir atrapada y hundida en aquel pensamiento que persistía, creciendo lentamente...

* * *

 _«Aunque no me puedes escuchar, siempre tú vas a estar en mis pensamientos y mi alma...»_


	7. Capítulo 6: Atrapada

_Muy buenas a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero pronto poder subir la siguiente actualización. Sin más por el momento, disfruten del capítulo de hoy_

* * *

Los días transcurrieron bastante rápido, hasta que se cumplió una semana para la princesa en su encierro. Había estado ahí, día tras día y noche tras noche, sin comer, dormir ni hablar con nadie, a pesar de lo insistentes que eran en ir a buscarla.

Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, nublados por una profunda tristeza que cada vez crecía más. Su tez palideció considerablemente y había perdido su aspecto cuidado y saludable.

Si bien su estómago no paraba de gruñir, ella no le prestaba ninguna atención, estaba hecha un ovillo, echada sin más que una sábana que la envolvía sobre cama sin arreglar. No podía dejar de pensar en Helios, por algún extraño motivo seguía anhelando su calor, su presencia y más que nada, su voz.

—No lo entiendo... —Se decía la joven en voz baja, tratando de razonar una buena respuesta al por qué de ese sentimiento de angustia y tristeza.

Ella no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, quería mantener la esperanza de que Helios tarde o temprano iba a parecer y le explicaría que todo era un error, que le diría que en cuanto se vieran él iba a tomar su responsabilidad y hacerse cargo de su futuro hijo o hija...

Pero eso jamás pasó.

Ella se la pasaba hablando consigo misma, esperando que su bebé pudiese escucharla. Le decía que algún día iba a ir a buscar a Helios, aunque una parte de si le decía que no quería volver a verlo.

Estaba debatiendo consigo misma, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien a quien confiarle lo que pasaba... Pero ¿A quién? ¿A Diana? ¿A Setsuna? ¿A Hotaru? O quizá... ¿A su madre?

No lo sabía, dentro de su ser, sentía que la soledad era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Rini... —Le llamó la voz de Nicole— Todos en el colegio están muy preocupados por ti... La profesora dijo que si no te presentas vas a tener que recuperar...

—No me importa... —Interrumpió Rini— Ya no hay nada que me importe...

—Pero... Rini... ¿Ya has olvidado tus sueños? —Preguntó su amiga, del otro lado de la puerta.

Al oír eso ella se estremeció.

—Yo ya no tengo sueños... —Susurró Rini—, ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo...

—No digas eso... —Dijo Nicole— Nos tienes a nosotras, tus amigas, a tus padres, a todos nosotros que tanto te queremos... No nos gusta que estés así.

—A nadie le importo, no sigas mintiendo… —Dijo en voz baja y rompió en llanto.

—Princesa... —Se escuchó una segunda voz tras la puerta de la habitación— No llore, nadie la quiere ver sufrir...

— ¡Por favor déjenme sola, Plu! ¡Ya no vengan aquí! ¡Díganle a todos, incluso a mi mamá, que ya no quiero ver a nadie! —Gimió entre sollozos— ¡Ya no lo soporto más...!

—Esa no es la Princesa que todos conocemos, no es la Pequeña Dama que el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena educaron —Dijo Setsuna, bastante seria.

—Cierto —Dijo Nicole— ¿Ya no te acuerdas? De niña siempre dijiste que nunca llorarías por un idiota que no supiera valorarte. Siempre dijiste que nunca te dejarías vencer… Si dices que ya no tienes razón para vivir... ¡Entonces ya no eres la Rini que todas admiramos, queremos y respetamos!

La dama permaneció en silencio. Sus amigas tenían razón, esa no era ella en realidad.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando caer la sabana en la que se había envuelto y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con Setsuna y Nicole. Ambas se sorprendieron un poco por el aspecto descuidado que tenía la bella muchacha.

—Tienen razón... Está bien, ya no he vomitado tanto, así que... Volveré al colegio —Tras decir eso, Nicole la abrazó con fuerza, pero pronto se separó, feliz de ver a su amiga.

— ¿Se ha sentido mal? —Preguntó Setsuna.

—Un poco, Plu. No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor...

Setsuna asintió y Rini se fue con Nicole a estudiar con las otras chicas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien con un aura muy maligna las miraba y se introdujo sigilosamente en su habitación.

—Tus padres están en un viaje de negocios desde el martes y puede que no vuelvan hasta en la noche... —Dijo Nicole.

—Nicole... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué Helios me rompió el corazón de esa manera tan cruel? —Preguntó Rini con la mirada al suelo.

—Porque es un idiota y un... —Nicole meditó la palabra que estaba a punto de usar, pero pudo contenerse para no decir alguna vulgaridad— Bueno, el punto es que no eres la culpable... Él no tiene idea de la maravillosa mujer que dejó ir, tú eres una chica muy bella, de muy buen corazón y tienes mucho amor para ofrecer... No lo tomes de esa manera...

—Y... ¿Crees que soy una niña tonta...?

— ¡De ninguna manera! —La pelinegra estaba furiosa— ¿Él te lo dijo? ¡ARGH! ¡Es un completo...!

— ¡Nicole! —Le interrumpió la pelirrosa, para pacificarla

—Lo siento —Murmuró— Es que me da rabia lo que te hizo... Mira que no cualquiera finge amor tan bien como Helios... —Rini bajó la mirada, tras oír aquello— ¿Eh? ¡N-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No quise decir eso...!

—Descuida... —Musitó, en tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro inaudible.

—Discúlpame Rini... No quería hacerte sentir mal... Oh, mira, ahí están las chicas.

Las jovencitas saludaron a la princesa, e igualmente, ésta les devolvió el saludo.

Estuvieron ayudándole a hacer las tareas atrasadas. Se dio cuenta de lo mejor que se sentía al estar ocupada en cualquier cosa que no la hiciera pensar en Helios ni en el problema que iba a explotarle en la cara si no hallaba manera de explicarle a sus padres que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Estaba lista para volver a la universidad, no por ser la hija de los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal le iban a perdonar haber faltado tantos días a sus clases y a tan poco tiempo de graduarse.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se duchó, se puso el uniforme y desayunó con todas las chicas en el comedor. Aunque eso de una forma u otra la hacía recordar esa peculiar tarde en la que habían invitado a Helios a cenar, cuando todo fue un incómodo silencio.

Todos sus compañeros la recibieron muy bien en el colegio, algo que le subió mucho los ánimos. Le comentó a la profesora que había estado un poco "enferma", pero que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Al final del día se reunió con sus amigas y fueron a comer algo de camino al palacio. Las jovencitas estaban muy felices, ya pronto iban a estar de vacaciones por dos meses y medio, eso significaba paseos, chicos lindos (algo que no era de extrañarse siendo ellas), nada de tareas, ni trabajos o profesores y descansar de sus obligaciones; aunque Rini solo tenía cabeza para pensar en qué iban a decir sus padres al recibir la noticia de que serían abuelos.

—El día de hoy el profesor preparó otro de sus extraños brebajes —Dijo Miranda— yo sólo esperaba el momento en que el laboratorio explotara.

—Eso te pasa por estudiar química —Dijo Mina— Yo prefiero estudiar literatura... Aunque mi profesor igual está loco... ¿Pueden creer que dijo que tenemos que acabar los tres libros que nos hizo comprar, antes de este viernes?

—Pues, a mí me gustaría ser una gran pintora —Dijo Atenea— Que bueno que en esa universidad nos dan clases de arte, aunque ser ingeniera también me encanta.

—Yo solo quiero aprender a hacer algo de provecho —Dijo Nicole, para luego darle un bocado a su hamburguesa—, a veces realmente las envidio, todas están decididas sobre lo que quieren hacer para vivir… Pero yo… Bueno, el diseño gráfico no es lo mío.

—Pero al parecer de Rini si —Dijo Atenea—, además de que es la mejor en la clase de artes… ¡Sus cuadros son tan hermosos que parecen sacados de un bello sueño!

—De igual forma, en el diseño no hay quien le gane a Rini ¿Verdad muchachas? —Preguntó Nicole.

La joven tenía una mirada taciturna sobre su hamburguesa, era obvio que no les estaba prestando atención por andar perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Rini… Tienes que comer —Le indicó Nicole.

—Necesitas nutrientes para el niño —Apuntó Miranda.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué niño hablan? —Preguntaron Atenea y Mina al unísono.

—Eh... Estoy embarazada… —Explicó la pelirrosa Rini sin comer ni un bocado.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Por eso no te sentías bien!?

La chica asintió.

— ¿Es de Helios? —Preguntó Mina, mientras las otras tres la fulminaban con la mirada.

—Sí, es suyo —Dijo Rini con toda franqueza.

—Oh, pero que lindo —Suspiró Atenea—, nuestra Rini tendrá un bebé de Helios...

— ¡Ay, Rini! ¡Te dije que no tuvieras bebés antes que yo! -Bromeó Mina, inflando las mejillas.

—Pues, ¿Qué más da eso ya?, el bebé de Rini viene en camino y punto —Dijo Miranda.

—Oye… Pero, ¿No nos dijiste que Helios terminó contigo? —Preguntó Mina, desconcertada.

— ¡Ca-lla-te! —Gritaron las otras tres.

—Sí, Helios terminó conmigo, pero yo no lo necesito para nada —Dijo un tanto molesta.

Todo fue un gélido silencio durante unos minutos en que las cuatro amigas de Rini se lanzaron incómodas miradas de duda la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente decidieron volver a casa. Atenea pagó la cuenta y las cinco pasaron a retirarse para continuar el camino al palacio.

Al llegar, la pelirrosa fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró un buen rato a pensar si era cierto lo que había dicho a sus amigas, pero ella perfectamente sabía que no era así, su corazón todavía necesitaba de ese joven.

Al cabo de una hora escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta de manera que pareció un tanto agresiva, por lo que se acercó a abrirla. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de su habitación y a punto de tomar la perilla y girarla, escuchó una furiosa voz que le llamaba tras la puerta.

— ¡Serena, abre la puerta! —Se trataba de su padre, el cual por su tono de voz, no estaba nada contento.

— ¡Abre ahora mismo! —Se unió su madre, al cabo de unos minutos en que la joven se quedó helada en su lugar.

—Mamá, papá... ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con cierta desconfianza

— ¡Ya sabemos lo del bebé! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —La Neo Reina parecía estar incluso más molesta que el propio rey Endymion, cosa que aterrorizó a Rini, nunca oyó a sus padres tan enfadados; temblando, rodeo su vientre con sus brazos y retrocedió alejándose de la puerta.

— ¡N-No quiero! —Exclamó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo.

— ¡Abre ya! —La voz de su madre se oía cada vez más fuerte, cosa que ponía a Rini progresivamente más nerviosa.

— ¡N-No! ¡Déjenme en paz!

— ¡Serena Chiba Tsukino! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Vociferó Endymion, mientras Serena buscaba a la moza para que le diera la llave de la habitación de su hija.

Rini se ocultó en el fondo del enorme armario y escuchó a sus padres entrar al cuarto.

Al no verla, la neo reina Serena abrió las puertas del guardarropa y la sacó de ahí entre tropiezos.

— ¿¡C-Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así!? —Inquirió Serena, bastante enojada.

— ¿¡A caso no confías en nosotros!? —Preguntó Endymion.

—Mamá, papá, están equivocados... Cálmense y díganme cómo lo supieron.

La Reina le mostró a su hija aquel test de embarazo, el cual ella misma había ocultado muy bien en el interior de una gaveta después de enterarse que tendría el bebé.

— ¿De dónde lo...?

—Eso no importa —Dijo Serena— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ya le dijiste a Helios?

—N-No... Mamá... Helios rompió conmigo...

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —el rostro del Rey ardió de indignación— Infeliz... Confíe en él, le dije que te cuidara y ahora... ¡Ese miserable solamente se burló de todos nosotros y nuestra buena voluntad! ¡Si vuelvo a verlo por aquí…! —Serena puso su mano en uno de los hombros de su esposo, para brindarle un poco de calma.

—Pero aún no has respondido, hija, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Le cuestionó su madre, sin dejar de verla con unos ojos llenos de severidad.

—Voy a tenerlo… —La joven bajó la mirada ante los rostros de enfado de sus padres, los cuales parecían un poco más relajados.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó su padre.

—Sí, es mío y lo quiero sin importar lo que Helios hizo… Mi hijo no es culpable de mis errores…

La Neo Reina suspiró, afligida.

—Mamá... Papá... Sé que no debí hacerlo… Pero… Lo amaba tanto que creía en él, creía en sus palabras… Me dijo que quería pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos…

— ¡Ya basta, Serena! —Le interrumpió su madre bastante frustrada, Rini se asustó mucho, ya que la Neo Reina nunca la llamaba por ese nombre.

—M-Mamá... ¿P-Por qué? T-Tú nunca me has hablado así...

—Porque… Nunca hubiese querido que pasaras por esto… Pude proteger a mi hija de todos esos villanos… Peor no pude cuidarla de ese canalla... ¿Por qué…? Yo tengo la culpa… —Serena sollozó y caminó rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

—Mamá... Papá...

—Ahora no, Rini —El rey Endymion siguió a la neo reina Serena hasta la salida.

—Les prometo que...

—No más promesas —Le dijo Endymion— Hablaremos por la mañana, tu madre no se siente bien en este momento.

Rini trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, cuando al fin tuvo el valor, sus padres ya no estaban. De nuevo eran sólo ella y el silencio de muerte que invadía la habitación, acompañada con esos mortificantes recuerdos que su mente llevaba de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza.

—Mamá... Papá... Tengo mucho miedo... —La pelirrosa soltó un ligero suspiro y cerró lentamente la puerta antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer descontroladamente por sus mejillas.

Si tan sólo tanto ella como Helios se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en verdad, todo hubiese sido de una manera muy diferente…

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: «Siempre has ocupado un espacio en mi mente, del cual aún no puedo borrarte»_


End file.
